SheamusSharona iPod Drabbles
by Sharona1981
Summary: Bitesized chunks of 'Shearona' fluff, inspired by my iPod. Contains sappiness.


**Sheamus/Sharona iPod Drabbles. **

_So...since things on both __**'Whatever Else Happens'**__ and '__**...Breath...**__' are going to get quite heavy and dark, I thought I'd take a slightly lighter look at 'Shearona' 's relationship, with the help of my iPod-some of the songs on there helped inspire these little nuggets of sappiness. Enjoy. :)_

_As you'll discover, my taste in music is a little 'unique', lol!_

_/_

**The Light On The Dark Side Of Me **

_'There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea; _

_You became the light on the dark side of me. _

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill..._'

-**Seal, 'Kiss From A Rose**'

Sheamus hasn't always been a nice guy. He remembers his first two years in WWE with clarity, how ruthless he'd been, how he'd only cared about winning championships and beating people up.

The funny thing is, Shar knows all that. She knows about his past, and also knows that, despite how mature he's become, he still has a red-hot temper, to match his fiery hair.

But she is not afraid.

Sharona's the water that quenches the fire in his belly with just a look, a touch.

She's the light, that tempers his darkness...

/

**Isn't There A White Knight, Upon A Fiery Steed?**

_'Where have all the good men gone, and where are all the gods? _

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? _

_Isn't there a white knight, upon a fiery steed? _

_Late at night, I toss and I turn, and I dream of what I need..._'

-**Bonnie Tyler, 'Holding Out For A Hero**'

Sharona had loved Kane. There was a time when she'd believed they were destined to be together forever.

Only, it hadn't _quite _worked out like that.

But everything happens for a reason. She knows that now.

On the surface, Shay might not look like anyone's average hero, with his alabaster skin and ginger hair, but she's seen how brave he is, how courageous. She knows that, even though she doesn't need protecting, her beautiful Celtic Warrior will defend her to the death, if need be.

Their love is real, and will overcome all odds...

/

**From The Cradle To The Grave **

_'You say you want diamonds and a ring of gold. _

_You say you want your story to remain untold. _

_But all the promises we made, from the cradle to the grave, _

_When all I want is you..._'

-**U2, 'All I Want Is You**'

Sheamus has had his heart broken once before, and he has no desire to suffer that again. The pain of losing Imelda was so intense, he thought he'd die.

He'd vowed to himself that his heart was permanently closed for business.

And then Sharona came along, and swept it away.

He wants to treat her like a princess, to spoil her rotten, as a means of thanking her for loving him, for coming into his life.

He's already put one ring on her finger, and there is a good chance that, somewhere down the line, he'll want to put one on another, rather more _significant _finger.

After all, she's the only one for him, all he'll ever want...

/

**Miles From Where You Are**

_'I'm miles from where you are; _

_I lay down on the cold ground, _

_And I pray that something picks me up, _

_And sets me down in your warm arms..._'

-**Snow Patrol, 'Set The Fire To The Third Bar**'

It's come to a point where Sharona can't bear to be apart from Shay now. When she is, she finds herself counting the minutes until she can be in his arms again, cradled in his warmth. She has never felt so utterly connected to someone before. Certainly, she never felt so with Kane. She looks at Shay, and feels like her heart will explode out of her chest, such is the intensity of her love for him.

He is her rock, her warrior, her soulmate.

And she never wants to be without him...

/

**Pretty Girl Look So Tough **

_'You walked in, I woke up; _

_I never saw a pretty girl look so tough-_

_Baby, you got that look..._'

-**Prince feat. Sheena Easton, 'U Got The Look'**

Sharona isn't Sheamus' usual type, he admits to himself. Every girl he dated previously was usually blonde and petite, not Latin and statuesque. And ballsy.

They're both fiery people, he realizes. Their arguments, while infrequent, are full of passion. And so is the making up.

Shar is fearless, independent, uncompromising. As she once told him, _'I don't need defending. If anything, people around here need defending from __**me**__._'

If he's honest, it turns him on, knowing his girl can fight her own battles, that she doesn't need him.

However, it doesn't change the fact that he would go to the ends of the earth for her, if she asked him to. That he would charge in, all guns blazing, if anyone even attempted to hurt her.

But mostly, they stand together. _Fight _together.

After all, it's them against the world... '...

_'Cause it's us against the world, _

_You and me against them all. _

_If you listen to these words, _

_Know that we are standing tall. _

_I don't ever see the day _

_That I won't catch you when you fall..._'

-**Westlife, 'Us Against The World'**

_Ok, totally pointless, I admit, but I was just feeling sappy, lol. Please be kind and R&R anyway? :) Go raibh __**míle**__ maith agaibh! Ellen._


End file.
